Larry's Adventure in Babysitting
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: Inspired by Larry's "wormhole theory". Larry gets the chance to babysit for a co-worker. Little does he know how troublesome a four year old can be. Please R
1. Default Chapter

" Thanks again, Larry," Madeline said as she picked up her four year old from his chair.

" It's not a problem," Larry replied smiling, " I'm just glad I can help."

" Well, it's very sweet of you," Madeline said as she put her son down.

Grabbing apad and a pen she began jotting down a small list. Her four year old looked up at her and then turned to Larry. The older man smiled as an analyzing look crossed the little boy's face.

" Daddy?" the boy finally said, somehow coming to the conclusion that Larry was his father.

Madeline jerked up and looked down at her son. Looking over apologetically at Larry she was relived to see him smile. Ripping the slip of paper from the pad, she checked it over again.

" Sorry about that," she said, and as if compeled to explain she added, " Dominic hasn't seen his father since he was two and a half. I suppose since he didn't recognize you he thought..."

" No explanation needed," Larry said holding up a hand to stop her, " It's not that big a deal."

" Okay," replied Madeline grateful. Handing him the list, " Well, everything you need to know is right there. Dominic's bed time is eight and I left his supper in the fridge."

" Alright," Larry said, taking the list, " I'm sure we'll be fine."

Madeline smiled. Squatting down she kissed Dominic goodbye and said, " You be a good boy for Professor Fleinhardt, alright."

The little boy looked up at his mom. He didn't seem to comprehend what was going on, however. Madeline stood up and walked to the door of her apartment.

" Thanks again, Larry," she said, " I owe you one."

" It's not trouble," Larry replied, " And there's no need to worry, we'll be just fine. Enjoy yourself."

" Right," Madeline commented to herself, " I get to go enjoy a long, atrocious meeting with a bunch of stiff-shirts."

She walked out the front door and looked back. She watched her son look at Larry with questioning eyes and then walk up and take the man's hand. Turning back she hid the smile forming on her face. She had known Larry long enough to know he was a very sweet man and that Dominic was in good hands. With that added comfort she headed for the elevator.

Larry looked down in suprise at the small boy. Another smile crossed his face as he saw the look of innocent grief that filled the young boy's eyes.

" Well, Dominic," he said, " I don't know about you, but I'm rather hungry. Why don't we get you something to eat?"

The four year old looked at Larry in confusion. Then as if figuring out what he meant he pulled Larry's hand and guided him towards the kitchen. The look of grief had left his eyes. The look was replaced by a devilish gleam that Larry did not see, and probably would not have recognized.


	2. YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!

Dominic sat on a booster seat in the kitchen staring intently at the man in the fridge. Actually he was staring at the man staring into the fridge, searching all the shelves.

" SO, what would you like, Dominic?" Larry asked out loud, " your mom left some sandwiches and," he picked up a jar, opened it, and took a sniff, " Pudding, tomatoes, and a cup of milk."

Taking out the items, Larry put them on the plate he had taken out.He thenturned his head and looked at the little boy. He was suprised to see an angry look cover the child's face.

" Are you alright, Dominic?" he asked, concerned.

The little boy didn't answer. Larry stood up and walked over to the counter.

Leaning on it he asked again, " Dominic, are you alright?"

The little boy just stared at him. For a moment Larry stared back. Finally he turned around and grabbed the plate. Putting it in front of the boy he waited. Dominic did not do anything. Larry leaned against the counter and waited.

Finally the little boy said, " Your doing it wrong!"

Larry stood up, completely confused.

" What am I doing wrong?" heasked grabbing the list,

" It says your supper is in the fridge," he said completely perplexed, " And that I'm suppose to put it on a plate for you."

" Your doing it wrong!" Dominic insisted forever, " Your not doing it like Mommy or Cindy!"

" How do they do it?" Larry asked, vaguely wondering who Cindy was, " Can you show me?"

Dominic shook his head and crossed his arms. Larry gave up and picked up the telephone. Dialing the number Madeline had left he waited. Dominic watched him, his arms still crossed and his face still sour.

Suddenly Larry heard, " You have reached the number for...Madeline...if you'd like to leave a message press 1 or just wait for the tone if..."

Larry pressed one and said, " Um, Madeline, I don't want to worry you or anything. How do you get Dominic to eat. I set out the food you left in the fridge, but he...Is there a chance you could call me back. I'd appreciate it."

Hanging up the phone, Larry sighed. First crack out of the bag and he already needed help with child care. The sigh seemed to amuse Dominic because the little boy began to laugh. Larry turned to look at him.

" Are you sure you can't tell me what's wrong?" he asked desperately.

Dominic shook his head. He couldn't tell the man how to do things correctly. He should already know how to do things correctly. Why wasn't he doing it.

Dominic became aware of the growing pain of hunger in his stomach. Desperate for something to eat he screamed, " YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG! YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG! YOU'RE..."

Larry jumped back in utter suprise. Dominic had been calm before. A little defiant, but calm. Now here he was screaming!

" SHH, Dominic! Shhh!" Larry tried to calm the child.

Placing a finger to his mouth he tried to signal for the child to be quiet. Dominic, however, continued to scream, more for enjoyment then anything. Larry waved his hands trying to make the kid laugh, but Dominic screamed more and began banging the table. Scared out of his wits Larry grabbed the phone and dialed the first number he could think off.

" Eppes residents," the voice on the other line replied.

" Alan?" Larry said, recognizing the voice wasn't Charlie's.

" Yes."

" Alan, it's Larry."

" Oh, hello, Larry. Let me call Charlie for you."

" NO," Larry said, " I mean Charles probably won't be able to help me with this problem."

" What sort of problem is it?" Alan asked, intrigued. Suddenly he could make out the distinct roar of a screaming child.

" Larry," he said in complete suprise, " Do you have a kid there?"

" Well, yes," Larry said, his hands moving on their own accord as he explained, " You see I'm babysitting for Madeline. Charles should know her. She works for the Science department, another physics teacher. She was called in for a meeting and couldn't find a babysitter so I..."

" Larry, stop," Alan demanded over Larry's ramble, " What's the problem?"

Larry paused and replied " Oh, right. Um, Dominic, Madeline's son. He won't eat. She left me some instructions that said to leave a plate out with the food. I did that and now he keeps screaming that I'm doing it wrong. Frankly I have no idea what he means. I followed Madeline's instructions correctly and..."

" Larry," Alan said, immediatly knowing what was up, " What did Madeline leave for Dominic to eat? How old is Dominic?"

" A sandwich, pudding, tomatoes, and a cup of milk. He's four."

" Okay, Cut the sandwich in half. Find a cover for the milk and tell him he has to eat all the tomatoes and drink the milk before he gets any pudding," Alan ordered confidently.

" Are you sure?" Larry asked, " Not that I misjudge your child-rearing skills, but..."

" Trust me," Alan replied.

Reluctantly Larry found a kitchen knife and cut the PB&J sandwich in half. Putting a small cap on the milk he put it front of the now silent Dominic.

" Now you're suppose to eat all of that before you get any pudding," Larry firmly told the boy.

Dominic looked at him and then at the plate. Immediatly to Larry's amazement he began eating.

" It worked!" Larry said, astounded, on the phone.

Alan smiled and replied, " Of course it worked."

" How did you..."

" Two sons that were picky eaters will teach a man how to judge food preperation," Alan replied.

" Of course, thanks, Alan," Larry replied.

" Sure. Oh, if you have anymore trouble. Don't hesitate to call."

" I'm sure I've got a handle on it," Larry replied, " Thanks again. Goodbye."

" Goodbye," Alan replied hanging up.

Larry hung up his phone. He looked to see Dominic's entire plate cleaned.

" Wow," he muttered.

Without a second thought he gave Dominic the bowl of pudding. The little boy wolfed it down instantly.

" All done," he said with an innocent smile, " Truck time."

With a little assistance from Larry he jumped down from the seat. Taking the older man's hand again, he led him into the living room. Plopping down on the floor Dominic began playing with his toy truck. Larry gladly sat down on the couch and pulled out his book. For the time being he enjoyed the near silence in which to read.


	3. Bwimpy

Larry shifted his leg, which had after the passing of time fallen asleep. Looking down at his watch, he was suprised to see that an hour had gone by. He suddenly became very aware of the silence in the room. Looking down he saw Dominic curled up next to his other leg, the toy truck next to him.

A small smile made it's way on Larry's face. Despite the bad luck before, he could definitely see perks to having children. That thought remained with him for only a minute. Suddenly Dominic woke up.

" Dada," he mumbled sleepily as he looked up at Larry.

Larry sighed. Sitting up he looked down at Dominic.

" No," he said calmly, " I'm Larry. Can you say Larry?"

" Lawy," Dominic fumbled over the name.

" No, no, no," Larry mumbled softly, " Larry. Lar -ry. Larry."

" Lawy," Dominic repeated.

Larry leaned his head on his hand and looked ponderously at the little kid. Dominic mimiced the gesture. Both of them stared at each other for a few minutes. Quickly Dominic seem to get bored and began to fidget. Pushing himself up from his sitting position he stood in front of Larry.

Placing his small hand on Larry's shoulder he said, " Lawy."

Larry sighed defeatedly.

" Well," he muttered to himself as he watched Dominic walk to the center of the room, "I suppose a child's mind needs more development before it can incoperate adult sounds within it's vocabulary."

" Lawy," Dominic called out suddenly.

" What is it, Dominic?"

" Bwimpy," Dominic replied motion towards thin air. His voice was full of childish delight.

" What?" Larry said sitting up.

" Bwimpy," Dominic replied, again motioning towards thin air.

" What's Bwimpy?" Larry said utterly perplexed.

Dominic sighed.

" Bwimpy," he replied motioning towards Larry, " Lawy."

Looking back at Larry he smiled proudly and said, " Bwimpy."

Larry looked at the little boy a look of utter confusion on his face. He placed a finger to his lips seeming ot consider every possibility of what 'bwimpy' could mean. His mind drew a blank. Dominic for his part returned to playing with his trucks.

Larry stood up and walked back into the kitchen. Dominic watched him go. Picking up the phone, Larry dialed the Eppes phone number.

" Hello," the voice on the other end answered.

" Hey, do you happen to konw what a bwimpy is?" Larry replied assuming the person on the other line was Alan.

" Larry?" Charlie replied, " Larry, what are you talking about?"

" Charles?" Larry exclaimed, " Sorry. Could I speak to Alan?"

" He's busy right now. Why?"

" Well, I could use his expertice at the moment," Larry replied, " You see I'm watching Dominic. You know Madeline's son..."

" Wait, did you say you're watching Madeline's son!" Charlie interrupted, a bemused tone in his voice.

" Yes," Larry nodded, " What's so funny about that? I'll let you know, Charles, that so far..."

" I didn't mean anything by it," Charlie interrupted, his tone still amused, " But Dad can't come to the phone right now."

" He can't!" Larry replied, " Why not? I mean where is he?"

" Downstairs, fighting the furnace," Charlie replied.

A sudden image flashed through Larry's mind. It was quickly erased by a sudden cry.

" Just a second, Charles," Larry replied setting the phone down.

Running into the living room he saw Dominic sitting on the floor in tears.

" Dominic," Larry called squating in front of the little boy, " What is it? What happened?"

Dominic looked at Larry with tearful eyes. Sobbing he replied, " I-I was dwiving...And Bwimpy's foot. Bwimpy hurt his foot..."

" Bwimpy hurt his foot?" Larry said, " What do you mean he..."

Suddenly Larry understood. Bwimpy was Dominic's imaginary friend, and he must have been hurt somehow.

" It's okay, Dominic," Larry said picking up the little boy, " I'm sure Bwimpy is fine."

" NO," Dominic cried, hitting Larry in the shoulder.

" HEY!" Larry yelled, instantly putting the boy down, " There's no hitting."

Shaking his finger to scold the boy, Larry stopped. Dominic was looking at him in a very strange way.

" Lawy," Dominic said, " Lawy can fix Bwimpy."

" WHAT?" Larry protested, " Now, Dominic."

" Lawy fix Bwimpy! Lawy fix Bwimpy!" Dominic Chanted bouncing up and down, " Lawy fix Bwimpy! Lawy fix Bwimpy!..."

" Okay, okay, Dominic," Larry said holding his hands out, " I just need to consult an expert first."

With that Larry ran back to the phone, leaving Dominic to his chant.

" Charles, get Alan, please!" Larry begged into the reciever.

" I'm afraid I can't, Larry," the reply came back, " He just left."

" What? Charles, didn't you stop him," Larry looked back at the bouncing Dominic.

" He said just give the kid a cup of milk and some cookies and everything should be fine," Charlie replied.

" I seriously doubt milk and cookies are going to help in this situation," Larry retorted, " Charles, do you know anything about fixing imaginary friends?"

Larry could hear laughter from the other side of the line mingle with Dominic's chant.


	4. To fix a friend

A moment later Charlie seemed to get control.

"Sorry, Larry," he replied over the phone, though he sounded anything but sorry.

"Charles, don't you think that was a rather immature reaction to an honest question?" Larry retorted annoyed.

"I don't think so," Charlie replied, "Considering the question in and of itself was immature."

Larry pulled back the phone and looked at it. Leaning back he looked into the living room. Dominic stood there staring at him with the most curious expression. Larry pulled up the phone and stood up again.

"Not in the context of its meaning, Charles," he replied, "I merely asked it for the sake of assistance in dealing with Dominic."

"I know why you asked, Larry," Charlie replied seriously, "And you're the one who tells me to lighten up."

"Well, you do tend to take certain matters to the extreme, Charles," Larry remarked seriously.

Acting as if he didn't here him Charlie answered, "So what is the problem that needs, ahem, imaginary repair?"

Larry sighed audibly then replied, "Like I tried to tell you. Dominici has an imaginary friend that hurt itself or something."

Larry felt a tug at his shirt. Looking down he saw Dominic staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Just a second, Charles," Larry said, "What is it, Dominic?"

"Bwimpy's better," the little boy replied.

"Huh."

Dominic sighed exasperantly and replied, "Bwimpy's better. He can...he can heal himself real good."

"Well," Larry corrected, "It's well, Dominic."

"Yeah!" Dominic replied enthusiastically, "Bwimpy's better now."

Larry's face contorted in confusion.

"Then why did you say I could fix him?" he asked Dominic, unaware of how a four year old's mind worked.

Dominic shrugged.

"I don't know, Lawy," he replied innocently, and walked away.

Larry stared after him. Hearing the muffled call of Charlie on the phone brought him to his senses.

Pulling back the reciever he replied, "Yes, Charles, I'm still here. Listen forget everything I just said. Apparentlyan imaginary friend heals quickly."

"Actually I was just about to give you that advice," Charlie replied.

"What? And how would you know that, Charles!" Larry exclaimed in suprise in annoyance.

Charlie let out a laugh.

"Come on, Larry," he said, "Didn't you have an imaginary friend?"

Larry was taken aback. He had never thought of it that way. He supposed he had to have, but it had been so long. If he did he most certainly would have imagined some way to keep his friend safe.

"I s-suppose so, Charles," Larry replied, lost in thought, "I have another call."

"Okay, I think you're good, right," Charlie replied, still amused.

"Yes. Yes. I'm...we're fine," Larry answered, "Thanks, Charles. Goodbye."

"See ya," Charlie replied hanging up the phone. Turning to Amita he shot her a devious grin.

"It worked," he replied, smiling. Then as a curious thought hit him he replied, "How did you know Dominic had some way to fix his friend himself? I mean you didn't necessarily have all the factors needed to predict his pattern."

Amita smiled mysteriously.

"Actually I had everything I needed."

"Okay," Charlie replied, still confused, "Now what did you have a problem with?"

"Hello, Wilson residents," Larry answered the other call.

He was greeted by the immediate explosion of Madeline's worry. Obviously she had gotten his call.


End file.
